Mermaid
Mermaids are sea creatures with the upper body of a human and the lower body of a fish. History Creation Mermaids can only be created biologically and must be born to two mer-parents. A hybrid offspring can result from the union of a mermaid and human. Physiology Mermaids are sea creatures by nature and thus possess many fish-like attributes such as being cold-blooded as well as the ability to breathe underwater. They are also able to swim up to a speed of 60 mph. They cry tears of salt water. Mermaids also smell like the ocean and their blood tastes particularly sweet. Contact with Water When mermaids come into contact with water, within fifteen seconds, they grow a light blue, scale-covered tail which replaces their legs and blends into their skin starting from just below the belly button. Sociology Mermaid Interaction Human Interaction Typically, mermaids view humans negatively due to their pollution of the ocean as well as the fact that they have hunted mermaids for centuries. Mermaids have retractable shark fangs as a defense that manifest when under threat. However, there are some mermaids that view humans with fascination and admiration, even to the point of falling in love with them. Often, mermaids even go on land and start a life around or with humans. Supernatural Interaction Vampires Werewolves Witches Succubi Human Awareness of Mermaids Powers and Abilities *'Aquatic Adaptation' - Mermaids are able to breathe and move underwater with ease and can thus remain underwater indefinitely. They are also immune to cold temperatures. *'Hydrokinesis' - Mermaids have the power to create and manipulate water in all forms, from small bodies of water to oceans. *'Hyetokinesis' - Mermaids have the power to create, control, and manipulate water-based weather. *'Siren Song' - Mermaids have mesmerizing voices that lure those in range to them which renders the affected immobile. *'Empathy' - Mermaids have a unique disposition to interpret the emotions of other life forms, from aquatic animals to humans. *'Healing' - Mermaids have the ability to heal other life forms by touching them, and their blood also possesses healing powers. *'Aquatic Communication' - Mermaids possess the ability to communicate with other aquatic life forms. *'Human Form' - Mermaids are able to transform into a human physique when on land. *'Semi-Immortality' - Mermaids do not age past 40 years, thus granting an indefinite lifespan. They are also immune to illness and disease. *'Enhanced Beauty' - Mermaids possess an inhuman beauty which makes them more physically attractive than any other creature on earth apart from succubi. *'Enhanced Speed' - When underwater, mermaids possess the ability to move at an inhumanly fast speed. *'Enhanced Senses' - When underwater, mermaids possess heightened senses which help them detect possible threats. *'Retractable Fangs' - When underwater, mermaids have retractable fangs as a method of defense against enemies. *'Scale Manifestation' - When underwater, mermaids are able to manifest scales in the form of a fish tail. Weaknesses *'Water' - On land, water becomes a danger to mermaids as contact with water will risk exposure. *'Mortality' - Despite not aging and being immune to illnesses and disease, mermaids are still susceptible to extreme physical harm that may cause death. *'Magic' - Like most supernaturals, mermaids are susceptible to magical powers. *'Drying Out' - Mermaids are creatures of water, so they need to be hydrated regularly. This can be achieved by drinking water or anything associated with water. If they are not regularly hydrated, they can dry out, which is fatal. Known Mermaids *Andrea Lucero † Trivia Category:Species Category:Supernaturals